The Other Petrova Girl
by I-Came4The-Cookies
Summary: What if all your life was a secret, and your very existence was a lie.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning **

In my twenty-one years this village was the one place I could call home, it was all I had ever known. I was the eldest of my mother's two children soon followed by my younger sister Tatia.

"Mika!" Tatia hollered.

I groaned as I awoke from my slumber, I looked up only to be met by my sister's devious gaze. Thought Tatia was my younger sister she had her share of suitors. They merely overlooked the small fact she had a child out of wedlock, but the women in my family were no strangers to scandal.

"What Tatia?" I growled in frustration.

"Mama needs you to go wash the clothes." She sneered.

"But I just did the last batch?" I scowled.

"Yes but Mama says I'm still too fragile to do any house work." She giggled as she left our shared room.

It amazed me I could be related to someone as vile and manipulative as Tatia. She took pride in making others miserable, and it disgusted me. I dressed myself and started towards the kitchen.

"Mama…" I called out.

"Yes Mika dear."

"Mama it's not fair I just did the washing."

"Mika dear your sister is very frail at the moment."

"Mama she is faking to get out of her chores."

"Mika how could you say something so spiteful?" She gasped. "Your sister has endured a great deal in the past few months."

"It's not like she actually kept the baby." I closed my mouth as the words floated through the air.

"Mika, I think you should get to your chores." She said with disappointment plastered on her face.

Tatia wasn't the only one who had disgraced our family. However my mother's shame was a very well-kept secret. It was revealed to me on my eighteenth birthday that my father wasn't my true father. I can remember the day as if it were yesterday.

***Flashback***

"_My darling Mika." My mother cooed as I entered the room. "Happy Birthday."_

"_Thank you Mama."_

"_My baby's growing up." She continued. "Soon you'll be married and have babies of your own."_

_I nudged her playfully and giggled. It was embarrassing for me to talk of such things with my mother. I knew she wouldn't judge, but it didn't feel customary to me. My mother was always so private._

"_So are there boys in the village that have caught your eye?" She grimaced._

"_Mama!" _

"_Oh come now you can tell me." Her smiled widened._

"_Well there is one boy." I chuckled._

"_Anyone I know?"_

"_I believe so, he is one of Esther's sons."_

_I looked at my mother for her response, but there was none her face had paled. She turned to me and looked hesitant to speak._

"_How about we go for a walk?" She stammered._

_We left our home and proceeded towards the woods, my mother looked worried and I didn't know why. Was it wrong for me to have feeling for Elijah, well I never told her it was Elijah I fancied. We continued at a comfortable pace when she began to speak. _

"_Mika there is something I've been keeping from you." She began. "About your father."_

"_What about Papa?" _

"_Papa is not your father." The embarrassment flooded her face. "I was young and foolish."_

"_Does Papa know?"_

"_No." She sighed. "When I realized I was with child, your father and I were already betrothed, I convinced him to move up the ceremony." _

"_Mama what does any of this have to do with me having feelings towards Esther's son?"_

"_One of them is your half-brother." She looked on the brink of tears. "I feared that this would happen." She whimpered. "Esther and your true father also had an affair, and they had a son close to your age."_

"_Mama it is only one of her sons." I tried to comfort, but I was also fearful that Elijah was that son._

"_Yes." She answered. "Her middle son, Niklaus."_

"_Mama you have nothing to worry about Niklaus is not the one I seek." A sigh of relief washing over me as well as my mother. "Elijah is the one I fancy." _

"_Oh thank God." Her face regained color, and her tense shoulders relaxing once again._

***End Flashback***

I grabbed the basket of dirty clothes and headed towards the stream not too far from the village. I continued on my way and was greeted by my dear childhood friends Niklaus and his older brother Elijah.

"Hello boys." I greeted.

"Mika." They replied in unison.

"Those look heavy." Elijah motioned towards the basket of clothes. "Here let me take those for you."

"Elijah if I've carried it this far I think can make it to the stream." I blushed.

"Would you like some company?" Niklaus piped in.

"That would be lovely." I grinned.

"Mika…" The shrill voice of my sister finding its way to me.

"What is it Tatia?" I replied as she approached.

"Mama wanted me to remind you of the full moon tonight." She grinned at Elijah and Niklaus. "And to get to the caves before dark."

Our village was small and humble but believe me we had our share of excitement. When I was younger I didn't know why we hid in the caves on the full moon. That was until I reached the age of thirteen and began to notice not everyone in the village was hiding with us. My suspicions were diminished when my assumed father told me of the wolves.

"Elijah would you escort me to the caves?" Tatia flirted.

"Why of course." Elijah always the gentleman. "Mika perhaps I will see you later?"

"Perhaps." I retorted hiding my fury for my sister's actions.

"Is that a hint of jealously I detect?" Niklaus smirked, as my sister and his brother departed.

"More like detest." I replied in a mocked cheerful tone continuing towards the stream. "How someone as horrid and unchaste as Tatia can have every boy in this village slobbering like dogs is beyond me."

Niklaus looked displeased with my rant, and I was starting to figure out why. I turned to him almost wishing I hadn't had my little outburst. Niklaus wasn't just my childhood friend he was my brother, even he didn't know it.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Nik." I cringed.

"No need." He assured. "I've heard the rumors time and time again."

"What rumors?" I said with a smirk already knowing what he was going to say.

"You know very well what rumor."

I merely hid the urge to laugh at my sisters misfortunes. I guess one would say it was karma for the type of person she was. Always flirting and sneaking around with the village boys like a common harlot. Niklaus and I had reached the stream, and I knelt down to begin soaking the clothes.

"Niklaus… Niklaus." His little brother Henrik came running towards us.

"What do you want Henrik?"

"Are we still going to go watch the wolv-" Niklaus placed his hand over his younger sibling's mouth to hush him.

"You two know what will happen." I scolded. "If the wolves don't kill you I'm sure your mother will."

"I suppose you wouldn't want to join us?" Niklaus replied slyly. "Come now if Tatia can get away with her indiscretions." Henrik chuckle, my lord did everyone in the village know my sister was a whore even the young ones. "So can you."

"Although very tempting…"

"Please Mika…" Henrik and Niklaus begged.

"Fine" I sighed "But only if you help me get these clothes done before dark."

The laundry was finished and hung up in front of the house, it was nearly night fall and Niklaus, Henrik and I made our way through the forest. Apparently Niklaus had snuck to watch the wolves more than a few times.

He knew where they would meet before the full moon, and it wasn't far from the caves we hid in. We crept through the trees and shrubs Niklaus turned to me and pointed towards the trees gesturing for me to climb up, I was soon followed by Henrik then Niklaus hopped up.

Now we waited and watched as the full moon slowly made its rise. The howls were ear-piercing, exciting and terrifying all in one sound. It felt a shriek preparing to escape my throat, but was silence by Niklaus' hand before it ever broke free. Although a moment to late a wolf passed by the tree we were perched in, and approached it analytically.

Its eyes met mine and it pounced causing Henrik to fall from the tree. I could hear the wolf's thoughts as it attacked Henrik.

"Stupid foolish children." The beast's thoughts rang in my head. "These are my woods."

"Can you hear me too?" If I was going to die, what else did I have to lose? I might as well see if the beast before me could hear me as well. Niklaus looked at me curiously.

"Who said that?"

"I did." I said aloud my voice shaky from fear, I met the wolf's gaze causing him to relinquish his attack on Henrik, and stare at me. I descended from the tree and slowly walked towards the wolf.

"Mika what are you doing?"

"Trust me…" I whispered to Niklaus not turning to face him.

"How can you hear me?" The wolf cut in. "Only the children of wolves…"

He paused and looked at me his canine face growing long and gaining a look of clarification. He looked to me and then to Niklaus. I turned and gazed at Niklaus face he looked horrified, could he hear the wolf as well.

"You are Maria's daughter?" The wolf questioned.

"Yes." I spoke clearer now.

"And him?"

"He is my half-brother, Esther's son and I'm assuming you are our father." I revealed.

"Can you hear me to boy?"

"Yes." Niklaus replied as he jumped down from the tree finally joining the conversation.

Just as the wolf began to let his guard down Elijah came running through the forest and decapitated the wolf, killing our father. Elijah looked to Niklaus and I curiously.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I was finishing my chores, and it got late we were trying to run to the caves when the wolf found us." I lied hoping Niklaus would go alone with the story.

"Is that what happened Niklaus?"

"Yes." He replied still shocked from all the new information.


	2. The Hereafter

**Chapter 2 – The Hereafter**

A week had passed since the attack, and sadly Henrik didn't make it through the night. Niklaus and I stuck to the story of losing tract of time. However Niklaus took it the hardest, blaming himself for Henrik's death. I couldn't even offer a sympathetic word, it was not his fault for Henrik's death, but he did agree to take him into the woods that night.

Elijah on the other hand was beginning to stick like glue. He began to watch me closely from afar when I was completing my chores. Although it made Tatia jealous it was starting to take its toll on me as well.

A new day was upon us and though grief was heavy in the air of the village I set out to fetch some water from the stream per my mother's request. I walked past Esther's home and felt the need to stop by and give my condolences. I hadn't seen her the entire week and felt the need to be there for her. I walked to the door and noticed it was partially open. I peeked inside to see if she was in, and saw her and the 'healer' or more commonly known witch Ayanna.

"Ayanna they are my children." Esther pleaded. "Elijah killing one of them puts my family in danger."

"It goes against nature Esther, the consequence for this are great."

"But if it will protect my children from the wolves it a consequence I'm willing to accept."

I slipped and nudged the door causing it to creak. Esther and Ayanna turned and faced me. I quickly began to think of what to say. I was there that night maybe I was in danger as well.

"Is now a bad time?" I inquired.

"No Mika, Ayanna was just leaving." Esther replied and Ayanna then began to make her exit.

"What can I do for you Mika?"

"I wanted to speak with you about the wolf that…" I paused trying to be gentle with the subject.

"Yes." Esther understood what I was heading towards.

"I'm afraid." I began. "The wolves walk amongst us, and they surely have heard myself as well as Niklaus and Elijah were there." I continued. "My being there contributed to one of their kind's death, and I fear they will retaliate."

"Mika…"

"I heard your discussion with Ayanna, I didn't mean to pry." I trembled. "But would you help me as well."

"Mika I must look out for my family."

"I understand, but in a way I believe I fall under that category." If she wasn't going to help willingly maybe a page from Tatia's book would help.

"What do you mean?"

"Niklaus is my brother isn't he?" I began.

"What makes you think that?" I could see the fear rising in Esther's eyes.

"I could hear the wolf that attacked; he spoke to me… and to Niklaus." I added. "He revealed that only the children of wolves could hear them on the full moon."

"I cannot help you Mika." Her face full of shock and fear.

"Then I don't think I can keep your secret." I replied. "Perhaps your husband will want to know the truth?"

I headed towards the door my hand pushing it open, when a hand brushed my shoulder. I turned to face Esther.

"I will help you." She hastily replied. "Meet me at Ayanna's home tomorrow night when the moon is high."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"Bring Tatia." She pondered.

I left Esther's home and began to contemplate a plan to get Tatia to follow me into the woods. I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even see Elijah heading towards me until I bumped into him.

"Elijah…" I grinned as I picked myself off the ground.

"Mika…" He smirked awkwardly. "You really should watch where you're going."

"But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of bumping into you." I smiled. "Care to escort a lady to the stream?"

"It would be my pleasure." He replied politely but something seemed strange.

We walked to the stream in silence I knelt down to fill the first bucket followed by the second. I looked over towards Elijah, and I could sense something was on his mind.

"How have you been Elijah?" I began. "This is the first I've seen you since you saved my life."

"I've been busy…" He sighed. "My father's has Niklaus and I preparing for the next full moon."

"Preparing?"

"I killed a wolf Mika." He added. "My father thinks they will come after us even if we're in the caves."

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you all."

"Mika you are not to blame." Elijah continued. "I came after you willingly."

"Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because I know you would do the same for me." He stared into my eyes and spoke softly. "Mika you must promise me you will not do anything reckless like that again, I don't know what I would have done if I had been a moment too late."

"Elijah we lost track-"

"Niklaus told me the truth." Elijah spoke before I could finish my sentence. "He also told me you were reluctant to go with them."

"I didn't mean to lie to you, but I feared what would happen to Niklaus if I told the truth."

"So you care for him?"

"Not in the way you are implying." I scoffed. "I am not Tatia."

"My apologies…" He replied. "I didn't mean to suggest it in that way."

"Niklaus is my dearest oldest friend, and nothing more." I revealed "Someone else has already captured my heart."

"And do I know this person?" Elijah raised a jealous brow.

"I believe so." I countered.

"Tell me about him."

"He is kind, intelligent, handsome and he's brave, an honorable man." Elijah looked down in defeat as I spoke. "He's even taken on a Werewolf for me."

Elijah looked up and gazed into my eyes with a mischievous expression, I wandered nearer towards his body and our eyes met in a lovers gaze.

"Mika!"

"Great…" I growled as Tatia wandered towards Elijah and I. "What is it Tatia?"

"Mama sent me to see what was taking you so long." She eyed me and Elijah.

"I should go." I turned to Elijah.

"Let me help you with those." He reached for the buckets.

"I can take care of it Elijah." I smiled. "Perhaps we can catch up later."

"I would enjoy that." He grinned.

"Mika! Mama is waiting."

I headed back towards our home with the buckets of water turning back every so often just to catch a glimpse of Elijah. A new weight was lifted after revealing my feelings for Elijah. 


	3. As Original As They Come

**Chapter 3 – As Original As They Come**

It was dark and cold as the midnight air surrounded my body, I trailed quietly as Tatia followed, I had managed to convince her that Niklaus and Elijah wanted to meet us by the caves. We headed toward the clearing where Ayanna lived, and where she conducted her magical rituals. Tatia became scared and confused then looked to me.

"Mika this isn't the way to the caves." She panicked. "The witch lives here."

"I know." I replied coldly.

"Why did you bring me here?" She shrieked.

"It's time for you to do something meaningful with your worthless life." I growled. "You've hurt so many people, myself included."

"I'm going home, and when I tell Mama-" She was silenced as Esther placed a rag over Tatia's mouth and nose.

"What did you do to her?" I replied worried.

"Calm down, it's just a mixture of herbs to sedate her."

I sighed with relief knowing my sister wasn't dead, Esther walked me towards Ayanna's home and ushered me inside as she carried Tatia. Esther laid Tatia down on table and Ayanna entered the room.

"Ready little one." She grinned.

"As I'll ever be."

Ether took a knife and slit part of Tatia's wrist, I gazed in shock not know what was going on. She then turned to me and said.

"Drink."

"What?"

"Drink the blood."

I walked towards Tatia reluctantly, and kneeled over. I took her wrist and suckled the tangy crimson liquid. As I did Ayanna and Esther began to chant a spell, I was not prepared for what happened next. Esther came towards me still chanting and drove a dagger threw my heart. Everything went black.

Thought flowing through my mind in that moment, of my Mama, Niklaus, strangely enough my sister, but most of all Elijah. This is what death felt like.

Suddenly I had awakened and it was morning, and the sun stung my eyes, and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. My body forcing me to run outside, I began to feel my lungs work again the instant I crossed the threshold, but it was a short lived release I then felt the sun begin to burn my back and tried but struggled to enter the house. Esther then entered the room.

"Why are you outside?" She began. "Come inside."

I then gave it another try and I stepped through the door way with ease. I looked to her and opened my mouth to speak.

"You stabbed me."

"It's part of the spell."

"Am I dead?"

"In a way." She paused. "Yes." She then looked to Tatia. "You must drink once more."

"No."

"Then you'll die."

"What did you do to me?"

"I made you immortal." She replied. "And in order to live forever you must make sacrifices."

"So now I have to feed on blood to survive?"

She walked over to Tatia and drained some of her blood into a chalice. She walked back toward me and proceeded to hand me the glass.

"Drink."

I took the glass and the flavor that had disgusted me the night before now pleasured me. Tatia began to awaken from her slumber. She looked around then notice the blood on her arm and screamed when she saw me holding the chalice of blood. She got up to run but I was in front of her before she could even move.

"Stop." I glared at her. "Sit down and shut up." And low and behold she sat down and shut up, I turned to Esther.

"How are you feeling?"

"Let see I woke up on the floor feeling like I was being suffocated, ran outside only to feel the sun burn my skin, tried to come back inside but failed miserably until you invited me in."

"We'll see what I can do about the sun."

Esther walked into the other room and dug through a jewelry box and pulled out a ring with a blue stone in the center.

"This was my Grandmothers." She looked to me.

"Esther I could not-" She cut me off before I could finish my statement.

"This stone is called lapis lazuli." She continued as she walked into the room placing the ring in the sunlight, and saying a brief chant. "And it will protect you from the sun."

"But Esther it is a family heirloom." I protested. "It should stay in your family."

"But didn't you say you fall under that category?" She grinned cheerfully. "I owe you a great debt you risked your life letting me attempt this spell on you." She added. "Though you did bribe me into helping you, I know when I attempt it on my children they will be fine."

"When do you plan on turning them?"

"The full moon." She replied. "It was a miracle we were able to complete your transformation without it." She continued. "There is the matter of your sister, we will need her blood to perform the ceremony."

"Not a problem."

I walked back to the room Tatia was still sitting in, I turned to her and met her gaze and proceeded to speak.

"Tatia you will forget what happened here, you will listen to every word Esther and I say to you." I proceeded. "When we go home and Mama asks where we were you will agree with every word I say, understood."

"Understood." She replied.

We walked back into the village and when we arrived home I compelled Tatia to invite me inside.

"Where have you two been?" Mama looked furious.

"I woke up early this morning, and Tatia was gone." I replied. "I spent all morning looking for her and found her in the woods she said she had cut her arm on a tree branch."

"Tatia what were you thinking?"

"I don't know Mama I'm sorry."

"Well if you have enough energy to walk around the wood, then you can start doing your own chores again." She looked to me. "Mika I'm sorry I was so harsh towards you."

"It's alright Mama."

"You go have fun, and Tatia can help with some of your chores." She added. "You were such a big help when she was unwell and you deserve a rest."

"Thank you Mama."


	4. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 4 – Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

I had been an 'Immortal' for nearly a week now, and I began to notice my strengths as well as my weaknesses. As suggested by Esther I only feed off of Tatia unless a stranger came into the village. I only took what I needed to survive, but I still had to feed Tatia my blood to heal the wounds I had inflicted. I did not enjoy feeding on humans, but animals did not satisfy my hunger. Feeding on humans was the only way I could survive, but the urge to bleed Tatia or any other victim dry was difficult to resist, but I swore to myself I would not become a monster like the wolves.

My emotions where extremely heightened throughout the entire week of discovering my new identity I found it difficult to be near Elijah, not that I wanted to harm him. I felt as though I could not control my feminine urges when he was near.

The full moon was near and soon Esther would complete the transformation of Elijah as well as the rest of her children. I was strolling in the wood seeing a how I didn't have any chores to complete. I walked towards the tree from that night thoughts of Henrik being mauled by my father haunting my mind. Soon a scent over took me, it was familiar almost comforting, but something told whatever or whomever it belonged shouldn't be trusted. I followed the trail of the scent until I spotted them, the wolves in human form.

"We must act." One said angrily. "Viktor's death must not go unpunished."

"We strike when the moon is full."

"The witches are up to something." Another added. "I can feel the presents of something new in the village, even in these woods."

He looked my way and I took off before they could even notice I was there. I reached the outskirts of the forest and returned to human speed. I rushed to Esther's door to warn her. I knocked politely on the door, and I was greeted by Mikael.

"Good day Sir is Esther in?"

"No I believe she has gone to visit Ayanna." He replied. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"No… no I suppose I will head that way."

I made my way back towards the woods, and as soon as I was out of sight I speeded to Ayanna's home. I knocked frantically at the door.

"They're going kill him…" I panicked.

"Who's going to kill who?" Ayanna replied.

"The wolves they're going to kill Elijah on the full moon." I continued. "Esther they can sense me as well, they know you and Ayanna are up to something." I paused. "You must turn Elijah and the others before the moon is full."

"The wolves sense you?" Esther investigated.

"Yes, and I could sense them as well." I began. "I was walking in the woods, and I could feel their presents and it drew me near them."

Esther gained the same worried look that she had given me when I revealed I knew about Niklaus. She stared hard at me and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Mika you must leave the village tonight."

"What… why?"

"If the wolves can sense you it puts the others at risk." She continued. "Your family, Niklaus even Elijah."

"I can help protect them."

"But you can't watch everyone at all times." Esther added. "Mika it's for their safety."

I was quiet as the information overtook and overwhelmed my mind. I wanted to know Elijah was safe, but I didn't want to leave him.

"Ayanna may I have something to write with?"

Ayanna left the room for a moment and came back a moment later with a piece of parchment and an ink quill. I took the pen and paper and began to write.

_My Dearest Elijah _

_I hope one day you can forgive me for leaving, but I felt I was doing what was best for you. We will be together one day, and will have an eternity to make up for this lost time. Until that day come know that I will always love you in this life and the next._

_Forever and Always _

_Mika _

"Will you give this to Elijah when the time is right?"

"I will guard it with my life."

I left the small cottage and walked through the wood back to the tree that started this whole mess. I climbed onto the same branch from that night and sighed. I was so caught in thought that I didn't even notice Elijah walking towards me.

"We meet again." He greeted.

"Hello Elijah."

"Why so down?"

"No reason." I replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"My father sent me out to find my mother."

"I just spoke to her she is still with Ayanna." I replied. "But you are a long way from Ayanna's and the village."

"I suppose." He added. "Why don't you come down from there, I don't bite."

"But I do." I half teased half told the truth as I jumped from the tree.

I felt the scent from earlier once more, the wolves were near. I knew we couldn't make it to the village quick enough.

"Elijah it's not safe here."

"What do you mean we're alone?"

"The wolves are here." I continued. "We need to get to the caves."

We ran as fast as Elijah could and hurried into the caves, I prayed that the wolves were ignorant to our presents.

"How did you know they were out here?" Elijah questioned.

"I was walking and I stumble onto one of their meetings."

"Meetings?" He replied. "Meetings about what?"

"Killing you." My heightened emotions now getting the better of me.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He held my face in his hands and our eyes met. I longed to kiss him, but feared I would lose control. My heart screamed 'kiss him', but head screamed 'run'.

"I love you Mika."

Those three words were all I needed to hear to send me over the edge. I leaned in and parted his lips with my own. My hands tangled in his messy hair and his around my waist and neck.

"Elijah we…" I struggled to get the words out. "We can't."

"Says who?"

We continued our escapades, and I began to worry as I felt my body welcoming my other half. It took everything I had to suppress the beast within. My animalistic urges sunk in and before we knew it we were stripped of our clothing. My body quivered with excitement, I griped a nearby rock to steady myself as Elijah entered only to have it crumble in my hand.

"I love you Elijah."

I held back my tears knowing I would soon have to leave the man I loved, but I took joy in the fact this would be one of the last memories I would have of Elijah. Until the day we met again.


	5. Repatriation

**Chapter 5 - Repatriation**

A few months had passed since I was turned and left the village as instructed I stayed away, but it was not long before my heart grew weak from staying away from my beloved Elijah. I found myself drowning in deep sorrow as time went on.

It had been many a full moon and I hoped Esther was successful in her mission. I had no word of Elijah's safety and I couldn't stay away much longer not knowing if he was alive or dead.

I had been planning and preparing for weeks, and I felt it was time to return to my home, to my family, but most of all to Elijah.

I made my way through the familiar forests and there was a change in the air the once welcoming scent and feel of the forest had grown cold and unforgiving. It wasn't long before I reached the outskirts of the village, and I was not prepared for what I was met with. The village was in ruined nearly destroyed. I approached with caution as I entered the village, my family home was gone a pile of debris in its place only a few homes actually reminded in tacked.

As I stood over come with the emotions from the shock I wonder what happened to my family. Were they dead did they flee before the destruction? My thoughts were interrupted by a man. I had seen him before but I couldn't place where.

"Haven't your kind done enough damage?"

"Beg pardon."

"You and you Vampire friends."

"I was not here when this occurred." I countered. "I've only just returned, what happened here?"

"They when wild." He explained. "They tore down the village and rounded up most of my fellow Wolves."

"But they did not get you?"

"I hid in the caves, one of the witch spelled it so there kind could not enter." He continued. "I heard all the screams, but I was helpless there was nothing I could do."

"Where are they?"

"They left…" He replied. "The witches took your sister."

"And my mother?"

"I do not know."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Maybe a week or two."

I sighed with frustration and left, if I had come sooner I could have at least been reunited with Elijah, I could have insured my mother's safety. I had no led to go off of they were gone, and I was alone.

The only joy that my return brought was I now knew Esther had succeeded in changing the others, and that one day Elijah and I would be reunited. I made the decision to go to Europe, and make a life for myself out there. After all I now had an eternity to live and if fate was in my favor Elijah and I would be united again.


	6. 1864

**Chapter 6 - 1864  
><strong>

It had been nearly nine hundred years since I had become an Immortal or more commonly referred to a Vampire. Hundreds of years of waiting and longing for my beloved. I did however cross his path briefly in the 1400's, and I've spent over four hundred years replaying that moment in my head wishing I could go back and change how I handled it.

***Flashback***

_It was the late 1400's I had been staying in England with a woman and her daughter in the English countryside. One day Mary the daughter of the lady of the house noticed carriages heading towards one of the empty mansions. A few weeks later and invitation was sent inviting the members of the household to attend a Welcoming Masquerade Ball. It was not uncommon for the wealthy neighboring families to throw Gala's and Ball's. _

_Lady Porter the woman who had taken me in insisted that I accompany Mary to the ball, and so I obliged her request. The home was exquisite everyone was in costumes and masks. I was enjoying myself when I felt an extraordinary energy pulling me towards the ballroom._

_Then I saw him and I instantly recognized him and the woman he was dancing with. Elijah had turned Tatia. I felt the fury and betrayal hit me like a ton of bricks, then the sorrow began to take hold. I had to leave I had to get out before he saw me, I rushed to leave the ballroom, but was stopped by another familiar face. _

"_Leaving so soon?" _

"_Just need a bit of fresh air."_

"_Have we met before?" My brother replied. _

"_Perhaps in another life?" I countered. "If you'll excuse me."_

"_You can't fool your own brother." He leaned in and whispered in my ear._

"_Well you can't blame me for trying." I sighed. "Perhaps we could speak in private?"_

_We walked out towards the gardens, and Niklaus looked at me stunned that I was here, that I was even alive at all. _

"_Did Elijah turn you?"_

"_What kind of stupid question is that?" I retorted. "First of all I was gone before any of you turned." I growled. "Second if he turned me don't you think I would be in that ballroom with him instead of that whore Tatia?"_

"_That is not Tatia." He added. "Her name is Katerina."_

"_Then why the bloody hell does she look exactly like her, and further more why does she have Elijah slobbering allover her."_

"_Tell me who turned you first."_

"_Your mother, now who the hell is she?"_

"_She is Tatia's doppelgänger."_

"_Doppelgänger?"_

"_Her exact double."_

"_I know what a bloody doppelgänger is." I questioned. "Why would Tatia need a doppelgänger, who would want another one of her?"_

"_It's a rather long and complicated story having to do with what we inherited from our father."_

"_And what might that be."_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Obviously not?"_

"_You haven't killed anyone, have you?"_

"_No I never had a reason to, I can be very persuasive when need be." I replied. "Besides I only take what I need to survive."_

_Before I could ask Niklaus what he was referring to Elijah began to head out towards the gardens, and I ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to see him the way he looked at the girl resembling Tatia, it was the way he used to look at me. After that night I left England and continued to drift around Europe._

_It dawned on me a few years after running into Niklaus that our father was a werewolf. After being alive for a half a millennium I happened to stumble across a werewolf or two, and learned that killing someone was the only way to trigger the werewolf curse._

***End Flashback***

It amazed me that I had been alive now for almost a millennia and I hadn't killed a single person. I had gone back to my homeland now known as America, but it was not the land I grew up in there was a war plaguing my once peaceful home. As the war worsened I thought why not use my immortality for a good cause, so I volunteered myself to help aid wounded soldiers. However I would take what blood I needed to survive, and then heal the soldiers back to fighting health.

I built and stayed in a small cabin not too far from the caves where we once claimed sanctuary. I also took a new name I still remained Mika, but I was no longer Mika Petrova after all was never a true Petrova. I took my new surname in honor of my biological father, though I never knew his surname I fashioned one from the little I knew about him, followed by my last memories of him. My new name was to be Mika Vollmond, German for Full Moon.

The days of the war seemed never ending, the battling sides would often give a rest period for their opposing enemies to collect there dead and wounded. During that time I would ride the horse I had found to search for wounded soldiers. Most of the time I was too late to help, but I still felt it was my duty to help these poor souls.

As I got ready to make my bi-weekly round I felt something in the air calling to me. The air was chilly and the fog overtook the skies. I walk out towards the horse glad to see he was still hitched to the tree, I hopped up and we were off.

We passed body after body and some of them were so young one was roughly the same age Henrik had been when he had passed. All hope seemed lost for this trip. As I prepared to turn around and go back I heard something. It was a low painful groan I hopped down from the horse and set off on foot. I could hear the crunching leaves with every step I took. Then I felt someone grab my foot, I looked down and could barely see him. He was so covered in leaves and debris it would have been easy to miss him.

I cleared the debris and propped him against a nearby tree, he was inches from death I pricked my finger and gave him a small drop of blood. I could risk him dying and accidently turning, the drop was enough to keep him alive, but not enough to heal his wounds or turn him. He started to come too and I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of blue and his gaze was almost familiar.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"It looks like you were shot." I replied. "My cabin is not far I can take you there and tend to your wounds."

"No… no…" He coughed. "I don't live far from here."

"How far on horseback?"

"Maybe thirty minutes."

I ponder it would take about that if not longer to get him back to my cabin, at least if I took him home I could leave him there after he was healed up.

"Can you get up on the horse?"

"I can try." He grinned. "You got a name?"

"Mika." I blushed at his boldness. "You?"

"Damon…" He replied as he stumbled with my support to the horse. "Salvatore for what it's worth."

"So Mr. Salvatore what were you doing out her all by yourself?" I questioned and I helped him on the horse.

"I was heading home on leave." He groaned.

I hopped up and took the reins and heading in the direction Damon had pointed me towards. He did not look well it was a miracle he hadn't fallen off the horse. Soon we approached a large house and Damon chuckled a bit.

"Welcome to my lovely abode."

I stopped the horse and hopped down I looked up to Damon, and helped him down as gracefully as I could manage. We stumbled to the front door and I shifted his weight to one side so I could knock on the door. A man answer I assumed it was his father seeing as the man seemed middle aged.

"Damon what happened?"

"Sir he is badly injured I came across him like this in the woods." I began. "If you'll allow me to I can help him."

"Please… please come in."

We headed towards the kitchen rapidly a boy maybe seventeen helped me get Damon into the kitchen. The maids panicked due to the blood, and one even fainted.

"Miss?" Mr. Salvatore inquired.

"Vollmond." I replied. "Mika Vollmond."

"Miss Vollmond my staff is at you backing call."

"Thank you sir…" I looked to one of the maids. "You I'll need you to boil some water and fetch me some pliers and a chisel."

As the water boiled and the maids scurried I could see the fear and pain in Damon's eyes. I would have been simple just to heal him with my blood, but I learned quickly it came with great risk. Risk of turning someone risks of exposing my kind, the bad out weighted the good.

The maid returned with the tools I had requested. I told her to tie them with a string so that she would not burn herself retrieving them. The boiled for a few minutes, then I handed Damon a wooden spoon as I took a rag in hand. It took the scalding tool and Damon's brother held him down.

"What do I need a spoon for?"

"Trust me you'll need it."

There were three bullets two in the shoulder and one in the thigh. I dug into the first one in his shoulder and he jerked noticeably. Then the second was pulled, followed by the one lodged in his thigh. Myself as well as one of the maids applied pressure to the bleeding wounds. As the bleeding subsided I began to stitch the wounds with a needle and thread one of the maids brought, then I bandaged them and sent Damon to bed, I ask one of the maids to take me to Mr. Salvatore. We arrived at his study when she announced my presence and I entered.

"How is he?"

"He's a trooper." I smiled. "A little sore and grumpy but nothing a good brandy can't fix."

"What would a young lady such as yourself know of a good brandy?"

"You would be surprised." I smirked. "Mr. Salvatore you wouldn't happen to know of a boarding house nearby, I would like to stay close to monitor your son's health."

"Boarding house I will have nothing of the sort for the woman who saved my sons life." He replied. "You shall stay here, and please do call me Giuseppe."

"Please sir I wouldn't want to impose."

"No imposition at all." He replied. "I'd offer you our carriage house but we will have a guest staying there soon." He continued. "I'll have one of the maids make up the guest room upstairs and there will be no ands, ifs, or buts about it."

"Well thank you for your hospitality sir."

I sat in the study with Giuseppe waiting for my room to be prepared we talked for a bit while sharing a glass of brandy. This is what a father figure felt like, my 'father' was always so preoccupied with Tatia and her antics he never really had time for me. I often wonder if he knew I wasn't his daughter, but my life in this town was a welcomed change in my once lonely life.


	7. Mirrored Image

**Chapter 7 - Mirrored Image  
><strong>

A few days had past and Damon was healing nicely, his younger brother Stefan helped keep me entertained while their father was off doing business and Damon rested. Despite my best efforts Damon and Stefan both began to grow on me. They both reminded me so much of Niklaus and Elijah. Stefan was compassionate, witty and noble much like Elijah, while Damon was challenging, stubborn and charming much like Niklaus. I never fell subject to Niklaus charm because I always saw him as my brother, but I always knew it existed.

Nevertheless today was a lovely autumn day and sure enough the carriage of the guest Giuseppe had mention was pulling up in front of the house. I watched from the parlor as Stefan went out to greet the young maiden. Giuseppe had mentioned that the house guest was a young girl about Stefan's age. She was orphaned after her family's home caught fire her beginning the only survivor.

I left the parlor before I could see the girls face, and headed up to check on Damon. I cracked the door open slightly and he appeared to be sleeping.

"Damon are you asleep?" I whispered.

"Well if it isn't my little Florence Nightingale."

"Yes, but Miss Nightingale and I lack the same passion for our patients." I grinned.

"Ouch… what's all the commotion downstairs?"

"I believe the orphan girl has arrived." I replied.

"Not very tactful today are we?" He smirked.

"I am merely factual." I retorted. "The girl is parentless by definition an orphan."

"Ice queen." He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

"Well I will leave you to rest is there anything I can bring you?"

"Not at the moment." He replied.

"Well I will have Stefan come help you down at dinner."

As I descended down the stairs I felt an uncanny presence, it was familiar but still unknown. I knew this town had a few wolves lurking. I could sense them the other day when Stefan had taken me into town. No this wasn't a wolf it was another like me a Vampire.

I walked into the parlor a bubbly giggle greeting my entrance. I saw Stefan in and armchair and a head of dark brown hair much similar to mine sitting in the loveseat across from him.

"Mika…" He acknowledged my presence. "This is our new house guest, Miss Katherine Pierce."

The girl turned to face me and I froze, the room fell silent to my ears Stefan was still talking but I was to gob smack by the girl's appearance. Was she the same girl from 1495 it was plausible she was after all a vampire I could sense it the moment I entered the room, or was she a new doppelgänger.

"Lovely to meet you." I regained my composure.

"Charmed." Something in her eyes said she knew what I was, I didn't want to jump to conclusions but this girl smelt like trouble.

"I'll let you two ladies get to know each other." He smiled and left the room.

"So Miss Pierce where are you from?" I made idle chit chat.

"Spare me the formalities." She glared, with a whisper she said. "You're a Vampire."

"And so are you." I glared. "Tell me was it you I saw with my beloved Elijah?"

"So you're that Mika." She smirked. "He never mentioned you per say, but he did mistakenly call out your name for mine."

A twinge of jealousy hit this girl was exactly like Tatia if not worse, I could see it in her eyes. I could see this girl was skilled in the art of manipulation, her eyes showing her calculating mind briefly.

"However Klaus was rather chatty about you." She sneered.

"What did he say exactly?"

"You were the reason Elijah was incapable of love." She retorted. "Elijah gave me the impression you were dead, so if that's the case who turned."

"A spell." I replied. "I'm a special Vampire."

"You're an Original?" She replied shocked.

"Not only that, Klaus and I share the same father." I replied. "You being the doppelgänger should know about his little secret."

"You're a hybrid?"

"Not technically I have never triggered the curse." I replied. "But if you harm anyone in this household I will gladly drive a stake through your heart and accept my fate."

She was silent as I walked around her to exit the parlor. I was prepared to leave, but I turned to face her before I made my departure.

"It is uncanny how similar you are to my baby sister." I smirked and made my exit.


	8. Exposed

**Chapter 8 - Exposed**

A few weeks had passed and Damon was healed and back into tip top shape, but the arrival of Miss Katherine had both the Salvatore boys preoccupied. A few days after Katherine's arrival Giuseppe had offer me a position as Lady of the House. He said that having me around brought something back to the home, something that had disappeared when his wife had passed. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed taking the opportunity to keep a closer watch on Katherine.

He also informed me of a council he, the mayor, and some of the other founders had created, and that they would be meeting at the house every couple of weeks. Apparently strange attack had become more frequent. The town was told it was an animal perhaps a bear or mountain lion, but Giuseppe revealed what he and the council believed it really was, a Vampire. I found it strange enough that the attacks became more prevalent after Miss Pierce's arrival.

Giuseppe also had the maids spike tea and coffee with vervain every so often, and usually on the nights the council met. It didn't affect me like it would Katherine I had been exposing myself to vervain since I learned the effects it had on my kind. If I drank it in a tea it would sting but it wasn't enough to affect me.

I planned to confront Katherine about these episodes, but she seemed to avoid me at every turn. I stumbled upon the answer I sought one day in town I could sense them they were everywhere all strutting around in broad daylight. I knew Katherine had a bracelet that I assumed was made by the witch she passed off as her handmaiden. I notice the stones where the same as my ring and put two and two together. I wondered where these new vampire acquired their trinkets.

As I prepared myself for my daily duties I noticed the boys in the courtyard playing with an odd shaped ball. I merely smiled at their antics one chased the other and they looked so carefree and happy. I walked down towards the study to receive my daily tasks from Giuseppe. I knocked lightly and was greeted by Giuseppe as well as George Lockwood the mayor of the town.

"Mika dear please do come in." He grinned. "George this is our Lady of the House, Mika Vollmond."

"Miss Vollmond it is a pleasure to meet you." He grinned and placed a chaste kiss on the back of my hand, something about this man screamed Alpha Wolf, I could feel the supernatural aurora pouncing off of him.

"Mayor Lockwood the pleasure is all mine."

"George was just updating me on our little animal problem." Giuseppe tilted his head down a bit probably hinting to me that George didn't know I knew.

"Any idea on the beasts whereabouts?" I questioned.

"None at the moment." He replied. "But I'm sure you have nothing to fear Miss Vollmond." He winked ever so slightly did he know what I was? "Giuseppe I must be off but I will see you at the founders' ball."

"Of course." Giuseppe replied.

"I'll escort you out." I offered politely.

We walked out towards the front door then through the court yard, I noticed Damon and Stefan were no longer frolicking in the yard.

"Miss Vollmond, should I be worried about your presence in this town?" George inquired as we strolled along.

"Should the town and myself be worried about yours?" I retorted and turned to face him. "I am merely here to make a new life for myself I mean this town no harm and I am more than willing to help stop the creature causing the current havoc."

"Well perhaps we can discuss this more in private, the ball perhaps?" He replied. "Do you have an escort?"

"Is that a request?" I smirked.

"See you at the ball Miss Vollmond."

"Sounds lovely." I smiled. "Oh and Mayor Lockwood…"

"Yes."

"I'll keep your secret so long as you keep mine."


End file.
